1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail assembly and a rail kit, and more particularly, to a slide rail assembly and a rail kit comprising at least one engagement element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a slide rail assembly comprises a first rail and a second rail movable relative to the first rail. When the second rail is moved to a predetermined position relative to the first rail along a direction, a blocking structure arranged between the second rail and the first rail can be used to block the second rail from moving further relative to the first rail along the direction, such that the second rail stays at the predetermined position. As technology keeps improving, a related product not only can use a blocking mechanism to hold the second rail at the predetermined position relative to the first rail, but also can use an operating element to release the blocking mechanism, so as to allow the second rail to continue moving relative to the first rail along the direction. In related patents, such as US patent number U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,891 B1 discloses a slide rail assembly comprising an outer rail (20), an inner rail (30), a blocking element (50) and a locking element (70). Wherein, the locking element (70) is pivoted to the inner rail (30). When the inner rail (30) is located at a position relative to the outer rail (20), the inner rail (30) is not movable relative to the outer rail (20) due to the locking element (70) and the blocking element (50) blocking each other.